Kingdom Hearts 4
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Sqeuel to Kingdom Hearts 3 A new enemey has appeared. Their target. Tari. Can Sora save her and all the worlds. Various disney apperances. Oh and Minnie goes crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back for more fun. This a brand new idea I've had for a little while now. Please tell me if you like it and should I go on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it. But I do own Tari.

Kingdom Hearts 4

Chapter 1

A new day

It was beautiful day at Disney Castle. The sky was blue and bright while the sun was…..big and yellow. Grass swayed slowly as the wind blew through it. Altogether, outside…was beautiful. While inside…..Things where a lot less beautiful.

CRASH!!!!!! A plate shattered as it the white wall. The person who threw it stood on the other side of the room. Queen Minnie stood holding rather large brass serving dish. Her hands were shaking as her eyes narrowed a scowl present on her face. "I SAID I WANTED TOMATOS!!!! NOT POTATOS!!!!"

The unlucky servant who had brought Queen Minnie the potatoes cowered against the wall, the over his head. "I-I-I'm s-sorry your highness. My b-b-bad." Minnie's hands began to shake harder. "YES IT WAS YOUR BAD!!!!! The servant got up and fled the room in terror just as Daisy and Tari walked in. Minnie's scowled turned into a smiled as soon as she caught sight of them.

"Hello." She said as they walked over. Tari more cautious then Daisy. Daisy shook her head at Tari. Then turned her attention to Minnie. "You highness. The wall paper you wanted is here." Minnie's face brightened, "Really. The one for the nursery?" Daisy nodded. "Also the cribs are here. The blue ones." Tari spoke up. Minnie squealed excitedly and rushed from the room to go see her new things.

Daisy rolled her eyes. Tari silently nodded. "You know I think I like her better angry." Daisy said as she left the room. Tari smiled. Then she too left. She came out into a hallway. Too her right was the Library behind her was the Audience Chamber. And to her left was a way out onto the grounds. Tari turned left. Walking down the hallway she could her the angry cries of the queen as she looked at the wallpaper and cribs. She rushed forward not wanting to be part of squad that had to calm her down.

Tari took a deep breath as she reached the outside. The sun shone down and warmed her skin. Tari walked over the center of the grounds and sat down on the slope of the grass.

She laid her back down and looked up at the sky. It was a very pretty shade of blue.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she thought of the weeks past events. Queen Minnie was pregnant. She was expecting twins. But she was also very hormonal. Every few seconds her mood would change.

Tari giggled to herself How the king put up with she didn't know. There also other good things happening. Goofy was married to Clarabelle. They were happy too. Albeit in counseling, but still happy. Donald was still in the hospital. But he was going to be released soon. And Riku and Kairi were still together.

Not that it surprised any one. They were good together. And Sora…….Well. He was still lazy. Suddenly Tari felt a presence next to her. She turned around to Sora. _'Speak of the devil.' _She thought. He appeared to be asleep. His hands behind his head his eyes closed.

Tari sat up and gently thumped Sora on the head. He sat up straight. "Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his head. Tari smiled and got up. "Come on. Dinner's gotta be ready." She extending a hand to him. Sora took her hand and both of them turned and began to walk to the castle.


	2. The Locked Closet

Kingdom Hearts 4

Chapter 2- The Locked Closet

Tari and Sora arrived at the dinning room sooner then they thought. When they got there the room was strewn with bits of wallpaper and wood. Queen Minnie stood in the center of all the mess. Her face was red with rage. King Mickey and Daisy were safely under the table. As soon as she saw them Minnie jumped down from the large brown table and ran over to Sora and Tari. Her eyes were alight with happiness.

"Sora, Tari! I have been looking all over for you." "No you haven't," Sora interjected, "you've been in here having fit." Queen Minnie's hands curled into fists. Tari hit Sora on the back of the head. Sora rubbed the back of his looking at her. Tari pointed to the queen. Sora turned to Minnie.

Her eyes were red. Sora took a few steps back. Minnie came a few steps forward. Tari grabbed Sora and ran out the door locking it behind her. "See what you did?!" She said turning to look at Sora while trying to keep the door shut. Sora smiled and shrugged. Tari got off the door and rolled her eyes.

Sora followed suit. Tari began to walk down the hallway. Sora right behind her. Unfortunately for them he tripped and took her with him. Both Tari and Sora fell and ended up in a closet that happened to be right there.

The fall left them in a somewhat uncomfortable position. Sora had fallen on top of Tari. Which put her under him. There faces only inches apart, the door to the closet shut. Since the door was shut the room was dark. Luckily there wasn't much in the room only a broom and dust pan.

Tari's head rested on a small shelf next to the broom. Sora's head was slightly higher than Tari's and only a few inches away. His eyes were open staring at the face only inches away. Tari's eyes were open as well but she looking around the room. Moving her body to get up she tried to untangle her legs which were caught between Sora's.

She made it halfway up, with no help from Sora who was still mesmerized by the closeness, when she slipped and fell again. Still tangled with Sora and hitting her head on the shelf below her.

Tari's face smacked right into Sora's causing their lips to meet. Tari's body went ridged with shock. Sora fell unconscious. Tari felt Sora go limp. She gently pulled away and pushed him off. Tari stood up and brushed the dirt off her blue jeans and sweater.

She heard Sora stir on the ground. Tari leaned over to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. She felt Sora stand up beside her. "The door is locked." She told him with out looking away from the door.

Sora nodded beside her. Tari sighed. "I guess we should yell for help." She felt Sora grab her arm and turn her around to face him. "We don't have to." His hand reached up and titled her face toward his. Tari understood where this was going. She closed her eyes and bridged the short distance between them. Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Tari closer to him. Tari smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, well." Came a voice. Sora and Tari broke away from each other and froze.

They had been so preoccupied with each other they hadn't noticed the door open.

Tari blinked as light filled the room. Sora scowled. Riku stood in the doorway a smile apparent on his face. Kairi stood not far from him, her face a smile too.

"We leave you guys alone and this is what you do." Riku shook his head while frowning. Sora let go of Tari and lunged at him. Sora and Riku fell to the ground a mass of flailing limbs.

Kairi sidestepped and walked over to her sister. The smile still on her face. She held out her hand and Tari took it. Giggling at the boys as they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! I didn't think that I would do that this early. Anyway. Here is chapter 2 I hope that you liked it. I will post chapter 3 sometime in the next few months. I hope good things happen for these too.


End file.
